Electronic power modules are generally known for providing electrical power to circuits and devices such as motors, actuators, controllers etc. For applications requiring high reliability and high power, the modules are preferably hermetically sealed to prevent infiltration of moisture, dust or other contaminants into the module interior which can cause impairment or failure.
High power, hermetically sealed modules are usually custom-made and application-specific, and may not conform to industry/commercial standard configurations or outlines. As a result, unlike commercial modules, high reliability power modules are often very expensive. Thus, when a module is required for a high reliability application, the end user must expend a considerable amount of capital for obtaining samples in order to test and qualify the module for its use.
Furthermore, it is customary to make high reliability power modules with a metallic housing that is hermetically sealed. According to the conventional design, the interconnects for electrically connecting the components within the housing to external devices extend through the metallic body of the housing, but are insulated from the same by glass or the like. Kovar is a desirable material for forming interconnects in conventional designs in that Kovar has thermal characteristics similar to glass. However, Kovar's electrical resistivity undesirably increases the overall resistivity of the prior art modules.